


Just Like That

by butterflyslinky



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hobbitcon Fanbook Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axe and sword belong together. One or the other will serve alone, but they are stronger together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> My second story for the Hobbitcon 4 Fanbook project. The prompt was Dwalin, Honor vs. Teaching, and I chose teaching for this one.

“Axe and sword belong together.” Dwalin’s father knelt down to help adjust the boy’s grip. “One or the other will serve alone, but together, they will be stronger.”

Dwalin nodded, grasping the axe more firmly. He took a swing, weak and unsure, and his father chuckled.

“A little harder,” he said. “Put your full strength behind it. Let it be part of you, not a tool, but a partner.”

Dwalin tried again, swinging the axe wider, letting it lead him. He grinned and his father smiled. “Just like that.”

*

“No, Thorin,” Dwalin said. “Like this.” He moved the prince’s hands to the proper places on the handle.

Thorin frowned. “I think I like swords better,” he muttered, swinging the axe clumsily.

“They’re better together,” Dwalin said. “My father said axes and swords are stronger with each other.”

“Maybe we can just fight together,” Thorin said. “I’ll have a sword and you’ll have an axe and we’ll be strong together.”

Dwalin frowned. “But what if we get separated?” he asked. “Or if you lose your sword and there’s only an axe there?”

“I will never lose my sword,” Thorin said. “Even when I die, I will be buried with it. And we’ll never be separated, because you would never leave me.”

“I know that,” Dwalin said. “But try again anyway. Just in case.”

Thorin grasped the axe and took a swing. It was stronger, but Thorin still frowned. “It feels strange,” he said.

“Don’t fight it,” Dwalin said. “Let it be part of you.”

Thorin tried again and Dwalin smiled. “Just like that.”

*

Fili was especially squirrelly today, which meant Kili was as well. They ran over the training field, practice swords in hand, laughing and shouting at each other.

Dwalin shook his head. “Come on, you two,” he called. “Focus now.”

The boys came trotting back, both giggling. Dwalin couldn’t help but smile at them. “Let me see your drills,” he said. “Into position now.”

Fili and Kili took their places, swords at the ready. Dwalin nodded and began. “One, two three, four, five.” The boys moved through the drills as they had been taught. “Kili, watch your footwork! One, two, three, four, five! Kili, get that arm up! You’re leaving yourself open! One, two, three, four—Kili, that’s not it! Again! One, two, three, four, five!”

As the drills went on, Kili’s expression grew more and more frustrated. Dwalin felt a twinge of guilt, but they had agreed that if Kili was to start training early, he would work hard at it.

They worked for an hour before Kili finally threw down his sword and stomped away. Dwalin shook his head. “Fili, keep working. You’re doing well.” Dwalin followed after Kili.

He found the boy behind Thorin’s forge, sitting by the wall and sobbing. Dwalin knelt down beside him. “Kili?”

Kili looked up, his face stained with tears. “I’m never gonna get it right,” he whined. “I’ll never been as good as Fili or Thorin or you.”

“Do you think Thorin was good at using a sword right away?” Dwalin asked. “Or Fili? Or me?”

“But Fili always gets it right,” Kili said. “I can’t do it.”

“Fili’s been working at it longer than you have,” Dwalin said. “Of course he’s going to be better. But you’re going to get better. You just have to try.”

Kili sniffed and sighed. “I don’t think I’ll ever be good with a sword,” he muttered.

Dwalin sighed. “There are other weapons,” he said. “I can show you how to use an axe or a spear if you like.”

Kili glanced up hopefully. “Can you show me how to use a bow?”

Dwalin blinked. “Well…the basics,” he said. “But you’d be better off asking your mother for that.” He held out his hand. “But it’s always good to know more than one weapon. So why don’t we try again?”

Kili let Dwalin help him up and they returned to the training field. Kili took up his sword again and they began the drills once more. “One, two, three, four, five.” Kili did better now, though he was still upset. Dwalin smiled at him. “There you go. Just like that.”

*

The quest was long and dangerous, but Dwalin would see it through to the end. Thorin had earned his allegiance, and Dwalin would never leave him.

But going on a quest with thirteen dwarves, a Hobbit and a part-time wizard was probably a bad plan. Especially when not all of them were fighters. Oh, most of them knew how to fight, but they weren’t warriors, and Dwalin could see that all of them could use lessons, especially Bilbo, who had never even touched a sword before.

Indeed, when they were in Rivendell, the Hobbit approached Dwalin, looking a bit shy, and asked if he would please teach him how to use the sword he had acquired.

“Gladly, Master Baggins,” Dwalin said. Perhaps if he spent time teaching this creature, it would help all of them get along better. “Let’s find some space.”

They found an open courtyard with enough room to practice. There were a few elves around, but they didn’t seem to be paying attention, and Dwalin didn’t care about them. “We’ll start by standing,” he said. “Feet apart, shoulders straight, sword up.” He demonstrated, and Bilbo followed his lead. Dwalin went over and adjusted his arms and nodded. “Good. Now let’s try a block. I’m going to bring my sword down, so you bring yours up.”

They moved slowly, Dwalin showing Bilbo the basic positions, how to block and dodge and then how to attack. After a few hours, they had a short sparring session, and while Dwalin was holding back, he could tell that Bilbo would soon be very good with his little sword.

He nodded approvingly as Bilbo disarmed him. “Good work,” he said. “Just like that.”

*

So many years had passed. So much heartache and pain, the lonliness gnawing away at him.

_Sword and axe belong together._

At least Fili and Kili had gone together. Everything should come and go in twos, and Dwalin was only one.

But there was some comfort to be found in the Shire, in Bag End, where there was tea and food and occasionally a fight with swords if they had the energy. Sword and axe, small and quick against strong and rough. It wasn’t the same as sparring with Thorin, nor was it like watching Fili and Kili, but Bilbo was a good friend, and Dwalin was happy to visit him.

But one year, he arrived at Bag End to see two small Hobbit boys in the garden, swinging sticks at each other in mock-battle. One had dark hair and the other had gold, and they moved quickly around each other in a clearly familiar dance.

The dark-haired one was a bit more skilled, but the golden-haired one was clearly stronger. Dwalin watched as the golden-haired hit his partner and gasped. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Frodo,” he said. “I didn’t mean…”

“It’s all right, Sam,” the other said. “People get hit with swords.”

The one called Sam shifted a bit and Dwalin couldn’t help but laugh. They looked up, wide-eyed, and Sam looking a bit scared.

“Is Mr. Bilbo in?” Dwalin asked them politely. “I’m here to see him.”

“Yes,” the one called Frodo said. “I’ll get him, Mr…?”

“Dwalin, at your service.” Dwalin bowed. “You two were doing well…both of you will make good fighters one day, with some training.” He smiled at Sam, who looked even more afraid. “And if you stay together.”

Frodo grinned. “Thank you, Mr. Dwalin!” he said, then looked shy. “Uncle said you taught him to use a sword…”

“Aye, that I did,” Dwalin said. “Would you like to learn as well?”

“Yes, please,” Frodo said.

“Well, then,” Dwalin said. “Let’s learn how to stand.”

He showed Frodo and Sam some basic moves, working until evening when Bilbo came out to fetch the boys inside.

“Hello, Dwalin,” Bilbo called. He looked to Frodo and Sam, who had resumed their battle with a bit more skill. “Teaching the boys to fight already?”

Dwalin shrugged. “It’s better for them to learn together,” he said. “It’s always better to learn with someone.”

“Like you did with Thorin?” Bilbo asked. “And like…like the lads?”

“Aye,” Dwalin said. “Just like that.”


End file.
